


Come Back Home

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Now that Yeosang knows Seonghwa's true feelings and has accepted his own, he finds himself helplessly attracted to Seonghwa. Seonghwa uses this opportunity to tease him mercilessly.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Come Back Home

Yeosang peeked over at Seonghwa as he drove their borrowed car back to civilization. They had spent the night talking and had just fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. The waking up hadn’t been as pleasant, his back still had ample complaints about the position of being crammed in between Seonghwa’s body and the back of the couch. But he felt better than he had in a long, long time. Not only was Seonghwa not going to kick him out, they felt the same way about each other. 

All of the sudden, Seonghwa pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt the heat of Seonghwa’s lips against his own. He reached up, his fingers sinking into his hair, lips parting to welcome the silken touch of his tongue. By the time he drew away, he was breathless and utterly without thought. 

Seonghwa stayed close for a lingering moment, just staring into his eyes before smiling and giving a quick little lick to Yeosang’s lips. With that done, he settled back, put his seatbelt back on and started the car again, pulling back onto the road. 

It took Yeosang a solid five minutes back on the road before he could summon up enough brain power to ask, “Wh- what was that for?” 

“I kept looking over and you had this little smile, like you were thinking about something naughty. Since I couldn’t ask what you were thinking, I just had to kiss you.” 

“Why couldn’t you ask what I was thinking?” 

“Do you think I could handle you telling me you were thinking about something dirty while I was driving?” Seonghwa glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and grinned. 

Now he didn’t know what to say to that. Yeosang hadn’t actually been thinking about anything particularly sexual but now he was. He was thinking that just maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if he did tell him that he was thinking something dirty. He was sure there was at least a little something they could do about it. He glanced over and saw the shape of Seonghwa’s cock in his jeans and just as quickly looked away and out of the window. Nope, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, this was his grandmother’s car after all. But when they got home … oh god. When they got home they would be all alone. 

What would he do when they were all alone? No, that was just silly. They were alone all night the night before and apart from a lot of touching, cuddling, and a few soft lingering kisses, there hadn’t been anything for him to worry about. It would probably be the same once they were home. Seonghwa said something about giving him time and he was sure that was what he was doing. Now that he was thinking about it though, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What would gentle, sweet, loving Seonghwa think of the dreams that he had of him? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He certainly couldn’t tell him. But that kiss … I’m not always so nice. What did he mean by that? He had literally thrown him against the wall and there had been nothing but raw hunger in that kiss. It hadn’t been tender in the slightest. Was that what he was like in bed? Was it just because he was angry? 

He didn’t even know what he wanted. How could he? It wasn’t as if he had ever done more than dream about being with Seonghwa. Would it feel the same as it did in his dreams? There was no way that it could, there was no way that he would know what it felt like. What if it hurt? A little shiver traversed it’s way down his spine and into his stomach, straight to his balls. He shifted in the seat to try to hide the fact that he was hard. 

“Cold?” Seonghwa reached to turn the heat up. 

“No, I’m fine. My back is just still sore from the couch.” He made a bit of a show of stretching against the car seat. 

“I know the feeling but we’ll be there soon and then we can head home. Yeosang?” 

Yeosang looked over, “Yes?” 

“Thank you for coming home.” He reached over and took Yeosang’s hand. 

“Thank you for not holding my cowardice against me.” He squeezed the hand holding his. 

They made it back to Yeosang’s grandmother’s house sometime after lunch. She insisted they eat before she put them back on the train to Seoul. Yeosang worried over introducing them, only to find they had already met. Of course they had, Seonghwa mentioned that she had loaned him her driver to take him out to the cabin. It was more than just that though because they seemed like old friends. When he mentioned it, his grandmother winked at him and said it was a secret and Seonghwa had merely chuckled. A secret? His grandmother and Seonghwa shared a secret? He wasn’t sure how successful he would be but he was going to have to try to get it out of Seonghwa. 

They bid farewell to Yeosang’s grandmother and headed back to Seoul, the trip was uneventful and after a stop by Yeosang’s favorite chicken place for dinner they made it back to the house. He had been a little nervous about their being alone at home but it all seemed very normal. They ate dinner, Seonghwa took a shower and then Yeosang took one. Then they settled onto the couch to watch some television, the only difference was they curled up together to do it. When they said goodnight, Seonghwa escorted him to his bedroom, holding his hand. Then he kissed him, it was slow, sensual, and so very hot. When he drew away he whispered, “I have to go now or I won’t go.” 

The way he said it as if he were almost in pain, his voice cracking slightly, sent a wave of desperate longing through Yeosang. In truth, he didn’t want him to go at all. He wanted to spend the night with him, he wanted … He wanted more. But he also knew that Seonghwa was being considerate of him. 

After a week of it, he wished Seonghwa was a little less considerate. It was driving him crazy. At first he could appreciate it but what had largely been confined to his dreams had now entered his waking world and if he kept masturbating at the same rate, he would no longer have fingerprints. 

Things he hadn’t given any thought to in the past were now intolerably sexy. Everything Seonghwa did was driving him completely out of his mind and he knew he could just tell him that he wanted him or make the first move himself but he just didn’t know how was he just supposed to walk up to him and say, Thank you for being considerate of me but if you don’t fuck me now I’ll die. 

The bathroom door opened and Yeosang watched as Seonghwa walked shirtless across the living room toward the kitchen. He was still watching as he pulled out a bottle of water and drank deeply. As he pulled the bottle away, a little water spilled and hit his bare chest. The cold caused him to jump, his nipples hardening. Yeosang licked his lips and swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. Seonghwa ran his hand over the wetness and down over his stomach. The shape of his cock was just barely visible in the grey sweatpants he was wearing. How did he manage to make that so sexy? 

Yeosang managed to tear his eyes away from those pants which hid everything and nothing, looking back up to Seonghwa’s face only to find the man himself looking back at him with an almost imperceptible smile and a mischievous challenge in his eyes. 

Yeosang felt like the child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He looked away and tried to focus on what he had been doing. He couldn’t even remember what he had been doing, as such he looked at the television and after a couple of seconds, noticed it wasn't on. Nope not that. He looked around for his tablet and didn’t see it. Then he picked up the blanket he had draped over him to see if he could see his phone, no that wasn’t there either. What the hell had he been doing? He then saw the book on the arm of the couch. Oh yes! He had been reading for class. That was it. He picked it and hurriedly put it up in front of his face, realized it was upside down and quickly turned it. 

His heart was hammering as after a few moments, he dared peeking up over the edge of his book. Seonghwa was out of the kitchen and nowhere in sight. He looked back toward the bathroom only to find Seonghwa standing right behind him, draped over the back of the couch, his face mere centimeters away. Yeosang yelped and made to jump off of the couch but made a hash of it, his feet tangling in the blanket and dumping him unceremoniously to the floor in a graceless heap. “You startled me!” 

Seonghwa covered his mouth in a silent laugh, when he lowered his hand, he bit his bottom lip. For my sanity, please don’t do that. 

“What’s the matter? You seem a little … tense.” His gaze was almost sultry and the way he lingered over the word tense. 

“I- ye- yeah, a little I guess.” How was this somehow worse than torturing himself over the thought that he was having sexual dreams of his best friend? He knew that Seonghwa cared for him now. He knew that he cared for Seonghwa. But outside of the bounds of a few incredibly heated kisses, he had no direct evidence that he wanted him in the same way. That was making him doubt. It wasn’t as if he was a virgin but he felt like one, waiting for the right time, the right cues, but it all felt so foreign and he just didn’t know what the right time or the right cues were. 

Seonghwa watched as Yeosang climbed back up onto the couch. This was far more fun than it really should be. He had noticed the way that Yeosang had been eating up his every motion and gesture and so he had been enjoying watching him work himself up over it. It had been so very hard to keep his hands to himself but he knew what he wanted, what he craved. He had inadvertently seen him jerking off that morning and the sheer frenzy and desperation had almost shaken his resolve. It might be a little cruel of him to keep him waiting but he wanted to hear him say it, in his own voice. He wanted to hear the words asking Seonghwa to be his lover, asking him to fuck him. 

Seonghwa licked his lips and smiled, “Are you perhaps a little, frustrated?” 

“WHAT?! NO!” Why was he denying it? He should just admit to it and let nature take its course. But what he should do and what he was doing seemed to be entirely at odds with one another. 

“No?” Seonghwa canted his head to one side and brazenly looked Yeosang up and down. He had to fight back a smile as he saw Yeosang unconsciously draw the blanket up over his crotch. “It’s my mistake then. I guess I just like the idea of knowing that I’m making you… never mind. How much more do you have to read?”

“Read?” 

“Your book?”

“Book?”

“The one you’re holding.” 

Yeosang looked down and saw the book in his hand and jumped again, as if it were a snake. What the hell? He was not going to live through this. “I do-” 

His words were cut off as Seonghwa leaned in and claimed his lips. He felt the book removed from his hand as the kiss deepened. Long fingers cupped his cheek and slid down over his neck and shoulder, pulling him forward. He gasped for breath as Seonghwa pulled away asking breathily, “Are you sure you don’t want me, not even a little?” 

Yeosang opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t think, all thoughts had fled. He just nodded. Was that the right response? 

Seonghwa sighed and withdrew entirely, “Alright, I’ll believe you. I guess I’ll wait until you want me.” 

Wait. 

What just happened? 

He watched as Seonghwa disappeared down the hallway and into his room. No! Come back! Yeosang grabbed a pillow and whined as he fell face first into it and then flailed, kicking at the couch. 

The next day wasn’t any better. 

Yeosang swiped his hand across the condensation in the bathroom mirror and looked at himself. Once he walked out of the room, he was going to have to begin his battle with Seonghwa. No, the battle wasn’t with his roommate. The battle was with himself. Why was he always fighting himself? He never had a problem giving Park Seonghwa his unvarnished opinions and desires but this was one desire he was having unending trouble voicing. Was he still worried about the gender of his favorite? He had sex before and he had frequently been the aggressor but this … why was he having such a hard time just opening his mouth and telling him that he didn’t just want him but he was desperate for him? He thought about little else, day and night to the point he couldn’t even think in class. If he kept this up, he wasn’t going to be able to graduate. It would be fair to say he was utterly obsessed. 

“I want you.” he said to his reflection in the mirror. It was so easy to say here, why couldn’t he say it to Seonghwa? 

He got dressed and walked out into the living room. He glanced at the clock, Seonghwa should be home soon. No sooner did he think it that he heard the code being entered to the front door. He hadn’t seen Seonghwa before he left, so it came as a total surprise to him when he looked up and saw him walking into the living room in a suit. The world went to slow motion, his eyes riveted on him as he ran a hand through his hair and then reached down to his collar and unfastened the button, hooked his finger behind his tie and roughly worked it open. 

Park Seonghwa. In a suit. Hair slightly mussed. Suit ruffled. 

Heaven help him. 

His eyes glided down over his fit form in the no longer perfectly crisp suit. The fact that the perfection was slightly ruined from wear and the partial removal of the tie made it even sexier. It fit him so well, the way it accentuated his lean but muscular body, his powerful thighs. His gaze lingered on his thighs. When he looked back up, Seonghwa was watching him. 

He’d been caught but he was too disarmed to care. He could feel his face flush, it was so hot all of the sudden. He knew he was hard but he made no move to hide it. He just stared back at Seonghwa. 

A slow crooked grin curved Seonghwa’s lips as he realized that Yeosang was done with the little game they had been playing. He was done running and hiding from his desires. Slowly he stalked forward unbuttoning yet another button on his shirt. Instead of stopping, he walked around behind Yeosang. “You look hungry.” 

Yeosang didn’t say anything, just half turned his head toward the voice that was now over his shoulder. 

“But I don’t think it’s food you want, I think you want me.” He knew how ticklish Yeosang’s neck was. He leaned in so that his breath fanned against his ear and neck. Yeosang shuddered violently. 

Still, Yeosang was silent. It was all he could do to keep himself upright. He was panting, his eyes glazed with lust. His cock was swollen to bursting. 

“You want me to touch you don’t you?” Seonghwa slipped his arm around Yeosang, carefully not touching him. His hand ran over the length of his body, just far enough away for Yeosang to feel his heat but not the pressure of his touch. 

“You want me to run my hands over your body, over your chest, your stomach, your …” His lips almost touched the shell of Yeosang’s ear, “Cock.” 

His breath escaped him in a rush and he gulped, his hands fisting against his jeans. He was drowning, he couldn’t breathe.

“Is that what you want baby? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to kiss you? Taste you?” Seonghwa’s tongue flicked against Yeosang’s ear, “Fuck you?” 

A small cry escaped him as he arched back, seeking the feeling of Seonghwa’s body behind him but Seonghwa kept his distance, only barely. He could feel his heat. He heard a low whine and realized he was the one making the sound. He would do anything for those words to come true. 

“Just tell me how much you want it, tell me how much you want me to fuck you. That is what you want isn’t it? If I don’t hear you say it, I might think you don’t want me. Should I just go?”

“No! Please…” 

“Mm, are you begging me now?” 

Yeosang hesitated, “Yes.” 

“What are you begging me for?” 

There was so much he wanted, he wanted everything that Seonghwa said and more. He was greedy. He wanted everything. “Everything.” 

“Everything?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

“I’m a dangerous man to say that to, I don’t think you know what you’re giving me permission to do. What if I do something you don’t like? Would you leave me?”

“No.” 

“What if I… hurt you?” 

That gave him a slight pause. I’m not always so nice. The words floated through his mind again along with an image of himself dripping with sweat, body wracked with pain and pleasure twisted into a knot, indiscernible from one another. “Hurt me?” 

“What if my desire turned dark and I needed to push you, to make you suffer for me? What would you do?”

A flutter of fear beat against his heart but at the same time, he felt his cock jump in the tight confines of his jeans. He was suddenly very confused by not only the words but his own reaction to them. 

“Would you push me away?”

“Never.” 

“Would you run?” 

He was quiet for a moment and a sense of deja vu struck him as he heard himself say, “Only if you swear you’ll always chase me.” 

This time Seonghwa was shaken. For several seconds they stood together like that before he slowly reached up and turned Yeosang’s face to look into his eyes. He searched his eyes, his face. An intensity of emotion rose, threatening to choke him. It was so much he nearly buckled beneath it. “Say it. Say it and I’ll give you everything.” 

This time he didn’t hesitate, his words escaped on a sigh, “Fuck me.” 

All of the sudden it seemed real, it wasn’t a game anymore. Yeosang had said the words he had been waiting to hear. He wanted him, not as a friend, not as a roommate but he wanted him as his lover, he wanted him and all he was - darkness and all. He kissed him, swallowing the frenzied need that threatened to overtake him. It was a kiss full of longing, hunger, and need. He needed this man, needed him to be complete, to be whole. 

Yeosang turned in his arms, pressing his body against Seonghwa. Seonghwa drew away just enough to lean down and pick Yeosang up. Yeosang wrapped his legs around his lover’s narrow hips and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning back into his lips as he was carried down the hall into Seonghwa’s room. 

Together, they fell onto the bed. 

Seonghwa drew back, his gaze intense and serious, “Are you sure?” 

By way of answer, Yeosang lifted his hips and pressed his turgid length against his Seonghwa’s. 

Seonghwa hissed between clenched teeth as he reached to pull Yeosang’s shirt up and off. He then shrugged off his suit jacket and reached to pull off his tie. Yeosang caught his hands and still leaving it knotted, pulled it over his lover’s head. Seonghwa looked on curiously as Yeosang slipped his hands into the loop and pulled it tight, lifting his hands up over his head. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was every fantasy he had ever had, watching Yeosang not just tell him it was okay but show him in the most provocative of ways. He didn’t know how he knew about the darkness he always tried so hard to keep hidden. He had never whispered a word, maybe that same darkness lived in this beautiful man who was so openly giving himself to him. He reached out and caught the tie, bringing it up to tie to the headboard. He knew in that moment that he would do as Yeosang had asked, he could give him everything that he was capable of, he would give him the world, over and over again until Yeosang sent him away. Then he would spend the rest of his life happy with and faithful to the memory of the man to whom he had given his soul. 

Unable to fully restrain himself, he pulled at his shirt. Buttons flew as he ripped it open and discarded it. It was with the same impatience that he rid them both of the rest of their clothes. He wanted to be slow and gentle but his uncharacteristic eagerness was robbing him of his will. 

He worshipped at the altar of his lover’s body, tongue laving his golden skin as he licked his lips, dragging down over his chin, chest, nipples. He loved how sensitive Yeosang was, how his nipples tightened against his lips. By the time he kissed down over his stomach, Yeosang was writhing and whimpering beneath him. His cock was pressed firmly against his stomach, each little move leaving a trail of wetness which Seonghwa ravenously lapped up before dragging his lips over Yeosang’s cock, down to his balls. He spread his legs wide and ventured even lower, his tongue flicking against the forbidden. 

No matter how much he had felt in his dreams, they paled to the reality of watching the man he loved devour him whole. By the time he was done there would be nothing left. He almost wished he had the freedom of his hands because he wanted to touch him, return to him the pleasure that he was so freely giving. He felt more than a little lightheaded as Seonghwa rose over him from between his spread and trembling thighs to pull a bottle from his nightstand. He watched in restless anticipation as he slicked his cock and worked his long fingers into his already hungry body. He fucked back against those fingers, “Please, Seonghwa, please.” 

He wanted to grab him and make him fuck him but he refused to rush, taking his time as he watched Yeosang growing closer and closer to losing control. There would be many times in the future when he wouldn’t take such care, too desperate to have him but this time, this time he wanted to make sure he was ready. Sweat made his pale golden skin glisten. 

Just when he was sure he couldn’t take another second of this blissful agony, Seonghwa moved over him replacing his fingers with a thickness he was not expecting. While he knew his lover was not small, it felt so much larger as his body stretched to take him. 

Seonghwa’s lips met his in an open mouthed panting kiss before moving to his ear. “I saw you this morning, kneeling on your bed, stroking your cock. I watched you. I heard you whisper my name. You said something, say it again. Say what you said this morning when you thought I couldn’t hear you.” 

Yeosang was startled by Seonghwa’s admission, he had not just seen him but he had spied on him, watching him in his most intimate moment. But at the same time, the thought of his eyes on him as he came… it was what he craved at the time. “Seonghwa, fuck me. Destroy me.” 

He wrapped his legs around him, wanting to feel him as deeply as possible. 

Seonghwa groaned and hissed, “You’re so fucking beautiful when you cum. I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum on my fucking cock.” 

He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Yeosang’s leaking cock. 

“AH! Se- ngah- Seonghwa!” Yeosang’s head pressed back into the pillow, lightning ricocheted through him. A strange feeling washed over him, it radiated from the small of his back, around his hips, shooting up his spine and neck before exploding outward, surging to his balls, tightening them, his cock swelling between his lover’s pumping fingers. With an agonized cry, he came, his cum shooting up between them. 

The erratic tightening of his already tight ass around him, the sound of his impassioned moans, the sight of him cumming was all that Seonghwa could take. He grabbed Yeosang’s hips and slammed into him again and again. A similar strangeness overtook Seonghwa, radiating out from the base of his cock, over his hips, up his spine and neck. It was the purest essence of heaven and hell, of pain and pleasure. He hilted himself one last time, filling him completely before relaxing atop him. Still shaking, he nipped at Yeosang’s earlobe and Yeosang squirmed as Seonghwa’s breath tickled him. 

Seonghwa laughed quietly and lifted his head to look down at the beautiful man who held his heart, his lust, and his life. “I love you, Kang Yeosang.” 

Yeosang laughed in pure joy, “I love you, Park Seonghwa.” 

They lay together like that, neither wanting to break their pleasurable connection. Seonghwa had never experienced anything like that. It was entirely unlike anything else he had ever felt, he had a hard time even putting a name to it. It was like an orgasm but multiplied, intensified, and… different. He shook himself and reached to untie Yeosang as he moved off of him. 

Yeosang sat up to rub his bruised wrists that was when Seonghwa saw it. The mark that had been on the small of his back had changed. It was still there but it was no longer a small thing, the delicate silvery filigree reached up his spine, up the back of his neck and disappeared under his hairline. It was singularly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He reached out to touch it, running his thumb along his spine. Yeosang jumped and shivered beneath his light touch. 

“What did you just do?” Yeosang asked. As he turned his head, he noticed the same tattoo-like silver filigree along Seonghwa’s spine, to the small of his back and over his hip bones, around to the base of his cock. The mark at the small of Seonghwa’s back was now exactly the same as the one Yeosang had been born with. He hadn’t explored Seonghwa’s body the same way that he had his own explored but he knew well enough to know that this wasn’t there when they began. There was a slow realization dawning. 

Seonghwa rocked back and stared at Yeosang, slowly coming to the same realization. It wasn’t Bo Seulhee that was Yeosang’s soulmate, it was Park Seonghwa.


End file.
